mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Evasion
'''Details''' * An ability that allows one to perform a roll that gives the chance to dodge a Ranged Attacks, Magic spells, or Alchemy attacks. ** It is possible to evade normal melee attacks, however the timing must be nearly perfect. (Unconfirmed) ** If the attack is successfully evaded, the attack will look like a hit, but no damage and stun or knockback will be registered. ** For Magic, only Icebolt, Firebolt, and Lightning Bolt can be evaded. *** Magic Fusion and Fusion Bolt, however, may not be evaded. ** For Alchemy, only Water Cannon, Wind Blast, and Sand Burst can be evaded. ** All Ranged skills may be evaded. * When evading a Ranged Attack, the accuracy of the attack will be ''Aim% - Evasion Rate''. ** However, Throwing Attack's accuracy is constant at 90%, 95%, and 99% depending on Throwing Attack's rank, so the evasion rate will be ''Throwing Attack Accuracy - Evasion Rate''. * Bolt Magic and Alchemy will have an accuracy of ''100% - Evasion Rate''. * The character moves 800 distance in the direction they are facing. * As Evasion is ranked, more Evasions can be performed before a cooldown is required. ** At rank A, up to 2 Evasions can be executed before entering cooldown state. ** At rank 1, up to 3 Evasions can be executed before entering cooldown state. *** The skill icon will blink for the normal cooldown duration when the there is one evasion remaining before cooldown. *** If the second evade (or third, depending on your rank) is used in this time period, then the skill will enter cooldown. ** Cooldown will be equal to the remaining cooldown(s) of the first (and second at rank 1) evades plus the normal cooldown time. * At rank 9, the user will recover directly from the roll animation rather than taking a short period to stand. ** If the player does not attempt to move or load skills after evading, they will do a standing recovery. * Evasion becomes less efficient later in the animation, with the lowest evasiveness being when the character begins to stand. * If Evasion ends next to an enemy, the player may attack as soon as the skill ends with no delay. However, the player will also be open to any attack. * ''Currently capped at rank 6''. '''Summary''' '''Obtaining the Skill''' * Speak to Glewyas, who is located in the kitchen of Rath Royal Castle, using the "Skills" Keyword with Rank C or higher Combat Mastery to receive a quest. * Upon speaking with Glewyas you will receive rank Novice Evasion. * You will receive the "Evasion" quest by owl once you are out of the Castle. '''Training Methods''' * Enter any Beginner Shadow Missions or Ciar Dungeon/Barri Dungeon where you can find weak archers; defeat all monsters except for one archer and train evasion on it. Try to get an archer against a wall, this makes it easier to guess when they will fire. You may need to bring HP Potions and Stamina Potions since this skill requires large amounts of stamina. ** Goblin Archers may fire a shot and then attempt to fire another follow up, you may want to bring a shield to use defense for this. Goblin Archers will fire Normal Arrow Attacks after roughly One Second of aiming, Magnum Shot will usually be fire after Two Seconds (When the bow starts to shake). Load defense after using Evasion, as the skill has a long cooldown. * For training magic based attacks enter Coill Dungeon with a elemental-based armor set and look for a room with sprites of the corresponding element. Attacks done by them should be reduced to one, allowing you to train Evasion painlessly. Elemental based equipment durability loses durability even quicker, so keeping items blessed is recommended to double the amount of attempts you will need to dodge their attacks. * If you can't obtain an elemental set or you don't want to lose durability you may want to train evasion with no equipment. Using of Mana Shield and Transformations are advised. A shield may also help. * Do not hit any of the archers unless you intend to defeat it, doing so may cause it to change to a melee weapon (unless it doesn't have one) or load other skills. Sprites are unpredictable and may attack you with melee. '''Novice Rank''' '''Rank F''' '''Rank E''' '''Rank D''' '''Rank C''' '''Rank B''' '''Rank A''' '''Rank 9''' '''Rank 8''' '''Rank 7''' '''Rank 6''' =